Over the years various underground irrigation systems have been devised for both residential and commercial settings to irrigate the surrounding landscape. These irrigation systems typically include a multitude of sprinkler head assemblies coupled to underground irrigation water conduits. A portion of each sprinkler head assembly actuates between a lowered and stored position to an elevated and spraying position when a water pressure is applied through the sprinkler head assembly. Typically, a sprinkler head assembly includes a body or base that is fixed to the irrigation conduit. A cap threads onto the body and the cap restricts a riser and sprinkler nozzle within the body that actuates up and down. The base and cap are buried below the surface of the landscape.
From time to time one or more of the sprinkler body and riser may require realignment or replacement. To align the body or to remove the riser and body, a significant amount of grass or other terrain surrounding the sprinkler body must be removed to expose the cap secured to the body. The amount of terrain surrounding the cap of the sprinkler body that must be removed is dependent upon the amount of unrestricted free space required to turn a tool used to unloosen the cap. Tools available for loosening the cap typically require a large turning radius and, thus, a large amount of terrain surrounding the sprinkler assembly must be removed to allow a turning of the tool. A smaller turn radius would require the removal of less terrain but would also limit the length of the tool that could be used. Oftentimes, a longer handled tool and greater turn radius is required to provide sufficient torque to unloosen the cap.